Surpising Eli Gold
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: He thought he lost the ability to be surprised. Until he met Alicia. Eli and Alicia friendship story. AW


I don't own The Good Wife. Otherwise, Alicia and Will would live happily ever after,

* * *

Very few people manage to surprise or shock Eli Gold. He actually prides himself that fact. He is used to dealing with (covering up) many a politician's scandal. He has seen it all-from corruption, money laundering, to sexual affairs. He thought he lost his ability to even be surprised. Until he met Alicia.

At first, he assumed she was going to be just another politician wife. Looking back, it is almost laughable at how wrong he had been. The first time she surprised him was also the first time he met her. He had seen her on the news, hair pulled back, standing quietly behind Peter. He watched clips from all of Peter's press conferences. She was always there, a set part of the background. He figured she would be like one of those meek wives, eager to have their husbands reelected, willing to do whatever Eli needed them too. It took all of three seconds for him to realize she was different than he thought. This realization, the shock, and the replanning of the campaign took a whole minute. She doesn't like doing interviews. Fine. Her kids WILL NOT be put in front of the cameras. Whatever. It seemed like she could care less if Peter won or not. Ok. He can deal with this. He is Eli Gold. She won't surprise him again.

Oh, but she did. She would end up surprising him every time she agreed to do an interview. Every time she would put on her sweet voice and answer (or redirect) questions during an interview. It surprised him how much people loved "Saint Alicia", and how much she hated that nickname. It constantly surprised him how much Peter needed her to win. How just a few words from her can shoot Peter way ahead in the polls. How it was almost like the people were voting for her, not Peter. She surprised him on election night, when Peter won States Attorney, and she moved him out. He didn't say it, but he actually thought that was pretty ballsy of her, though he couldn't understand why she did it at the time. He should have been angry, but he was surprised he wasn't. Later, when he discovered the reason she did it he was inwardly surprised that Alicia didn't file for divorce. Outwardly though, he was still Peters campaign manager, and he knew that if they had any chance at the governorship, they would need Alicia. So, he did all he could to keep an eye on her, going as far as working at Lockhart/Gardner.

Working there, he had a chance to see her at work. It shouldn't have shocked him as much as it did that she was a phenomenal lawyer. He had always just assumed it was just her name that won cases. He saw firsthand how good she actually was, how much her clients loved her, and how much she fought for them. Also surprising him was how much happier she was. And even though it was terrible for the campaign, he knew it was because of Will Gardner. He also knew whatever relationship ended after Grace went missing, because suddenly, she was decidedly less happy. He should have been happy, one less scandal to cover, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even though he had only known her for a few short years, he knew that she would never be truly happy again with Peter, and it pained him.

Being named Chief of Staff when Peter became Govnenor was one of Eli's career highlights. Everything was going great. Alicia and Cary started their own firm, Peter was ecstatic that she was away from Gardner, and "The most ethical administration in Illinois history" was off to good start. He was surprised Alicia agreed to renew their vows. It made his stomach hurt when he watched her repledge her life to a man she would never be happy with. Yes, she smiled But he couldn't help but notice that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and when she thought no one was looking, she let the mask slip, and he could see nothing but sadness. However, whenever Peter was around or there were cameras, she was once again the Good Wife, Saint Alicia, standing by her man. And Eli started to hate it.

About a year after Peter had been in office, Eli Gold was once again surprised, though not by Alicia. He had been working late one night, and was getting ready to leave. There were some documents that needed Peter's signature, and he was just going to drip them off on the governors desk on his way out the door. What he saw in that office was quite possibly the most shocking thing he had ever seen. Peter was with some young intern (Stella, Stacy? Does it matter?). Anything he could have said died on his lips. He simply stared coldly at the two of them, who hurriedly got dressed. Peter guiltily shifted his eyes around the room, never meeting Eli's glare.

"Umm. I am going to leave now. Goodnight Peter." the young blonde quickly stated. "Night Stephanie," Peter choked out. "Good night Mr. Gold." "Good bye, Stephanie," Eli spat out,"it would do you well to not come back." She weakly nodded and with a timid "yes sir."

She was gone. Peter seemed to find his voice and started to speak. "Eli, let me ex-" He was cut off by an irate Eli. "No. You don't talk, you don't explain. You will listen. Understood?" Peter nodded. He exploded into a rant, "How could you? How could you Peter? What were You thinking?Haven't you put your family through enough? Hasn't Alicia suffered enough?" His face had turned bright red, and he took a breath before continuing. "I am done. Completely done with you. I refuse to run your senate campaign. I quit as Chief of Staff. And if someone ever asks me to spill your secrets, I can't promise that I won't let them slip." he was beyond furious at this point. "All the work we have done, everything we have been through, and you just throw it all away on some young slut. I can't even believe you. I have worked for some pretty sleazy politicians, and you sir, are the sleaziest." he finished and sucked in a deep breath. Peter was sitting on the couch, staring at his hands, looking very much like a child caught in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Eli." Eli looked incredulously at him. "You think you can just say sorry? Sometimes sorry doesn't fix it Peter." "I know. But I am sorry." Eli just shook his head. "No. I think you are sorry you got caught." Peter looked around the office ashamed. "What are we going to do?" "First of all, there is no we anymore. I quit. Second of all, your dirty little secret got found out, and I fired her. She could go public. You better pray she doesn't but I recommend bracing yourself for another scandal. Third of all, I am going to tell Alicia, your wife, because I know you won't and she deserves to know." A look of alarm crossed Peter's face. "Tell Alicia? Why? Like you said, she has been hurt enough, and we are happy again." Eli spoke sharply. "That's why she needs to know. If you think she is happy, you are blind to your wife's emotions. In all the years that I have known her, the only time she was ever truly happy was when she the farthest away from you." Peter looked as though he had been slapped, and then he was angry."If you tell her, you will wreck her world." he threatened. Eli walked away, he through one more cold remark over his shoulder. "I am not the one who wrecked it. I think she will be just fine without you. Goodbye, Peter."

That night was the very last time Alicia Florrick surprised him. He arrived at her apartment, and she invited him in. Poured him some wine. They made small talk, caught up. They had become friends over the years. Finally, she asked him why he showed up past 11, and what was so important that couldn't wait until morning. He gathered his thoughts, and then they spilled out of mouth. "Alicia. Peter, well, Peter cheated on you with one the interns. I walked in on them about an hour ago." He simply watched as emotions danced across her face. Disbelief. Anger. Betrayal. Sadness. Uncertainty. Relief? "Are you okay?" he whispered. "Yes. Yes I think I am." he did something very unlike himself, and pulled her into a hug. "What are you going to do?" Alicia pulled back, and thought for a moment. With confidence she didn't quite feel, she answered simply. "Divorce him. Like I should have done years ago. Run my firm. Get on with my life." "It wont be easy. When the press gets ahold of this..." Alicia shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Not anymore." Eli smiled. They talked for a little longer, and then he went to leave, with a parting thought.

"Do what makes you happy Alicia. Life is to short to spend your time making other people happy. Will Gardner makes you happy. You deserve to be happy." before she could reply, he was gone.

Eli found a new candidate to manage. One of those fresh-faced, nice guy, boy-next-door, scandal free kind of politician. The kind that would make Mr. Rogers proud. They were doing well, and are on track for The White House... He had a new technique of campaigning, one that didn't involve sneaky, underhand techniques and hiding things, simply because he didn't need them. He ended up in a serious relationship with Natalie Flores. He still kept in touch with Alicia though. He knew that the divorce went through, but got messy, and was very public. "Saint Alicia" was painted as the bad guy, and though rumors flew, Peter's latest indiscretion was never officially made public. She handled it like a champ, unlike Peter who punched a reporter in the face for asking too many invasive questions. Eli knew that her firm had struggled immensely because her decision to divorce Peter, and would have gone under had a larger, steady firm not had let them merge. Or comeback would be the correct wording. Lockhart-Gardner-Agos &amp;Cavanaugh was now the powerhouse firm in Chicago, with branches in New York, LA, and they were working on branching to Dallas. The firm was clearly doing amazing. She was doing amazing. And she looked happy,truly happy, whenever he saw her. (and he knew it was because she was finally free to be with Will) About 1 1/2 years after they both walked away from the poison that is Peter, Alicia and Eli met for lunch to catch up. After the obligatory small talk, and ordering their meals, Eli noticed her left hand for the first time.

"Woah. Hold up. Let me see that rock." She laughed and held her hand out to him. "Do you approve?" she joked. He looked at her. "More than you could possibly know." smiling, she questioned "Are you surprised I am going to remarry?" hearing the word surprised, Eli remembered how in the past, she had done the impossible and surprised him over and over again. This was not one of those times. "No. Honestly, it would surprise me if you didn't. You and Will are meant to be together." he could hear the light hearted sarcasm in her voice when she spoke. "Think of the scandal. Marrying one of my business partners so soon after divorcing my loving husband? The rumors will be flying." he pretended to looked shocked, "Oh my. What are we going to do with you Saint Alicia?"

She rolled her eyes at that stupid nickname and they continued their lunch with playful banter. He attended the wedding, and would neither confirm nor deny that he had shed tears when they said their vows. At the reception, he talked to Will briefly. "Thanks for coming Eli. It means a lot that you came." with a stern look Eli replied, "you better treat her well, Gardner. She has been hurt enough. So hurt her, and I will *destroy* you."

When Will looked genuinely concerned, Eli started to laugh. "I am only mostly kidding. I know you, and you worship the ground she walks on. So keep it up. Love her. And Congratulations, sir." With a firm, friendly handshake, Eli went to mingle.

It was a lovely reception , and throughout the evening the bride and groom had taken time to do spotlight dances with various special people in their lives. Alicia and Owen. Will and his mom. Alicia and her mom. Alicia and her kids. Will and his sisters. Will and Diane. Towards the end of the evening, the DJ announced that Alicia would like to speak ."And now, a few words from our lovely bride."

"Hello, everyone. Will and I would like to thank you all for coming. And supporting us in our new life together. We are very excited to embark on this journey. I realize there is one very special person who hasn't been recognized this evening. This person has become a very dear friend, and I would like to share one last spotlight dance with the Eli Gold. Eli? Could you make your way to dance floor?" He almost choked on his drink. He though he was done being surprised by Alicia Florrick, and then he realized something: Alicia Florrick didn't exist anymore, but Alicia Gardner did. And this was only the beginning of her surprises. As he made his way to the dance floor, he could feel all eyes on him, hoping they all had enough to drink so they wouldn't notice his horrid dancing. When he reached Alicia, she was beaming. She took his hand, led him to the dance floor, and nodded to the dj to start the song she had chosen. As "Lean on Me" played through the speakers, Alicia led them in a waltz.

"Congratulations, by the way."

'"Thank you. To you as well, I hear. Your candidate will be running in a presidential election?"

Eli beamed with pride. "Yes, he will. We are shooting for 2020."

"You made it to the top."

"WE made it to the top. Your firm is becoming one of the most nationally recognized law firms. Tell me, is the name going to change? Lockhart/Gardner/Agos and Gardner?"

Alicia laughed. "No. Too much paper work involved. Besides, too many judges already still call me mra Florrick, so that would confuse them even more. In the courtroom, I am going to stay a Cavanaugh."

"I am proud of you Alicia. You have come so far. And, you are happy. It is radiating off of you. I can't look at you and not be happy."

She smiled softly. "This is the happiest I have ever been." As the song ended, he led the glowing bride back to groom, and wished them well once more.

6 months later, Alicia asked to meet him for lunch. As they talked, he couldn't help but notice she somehow looked different. She still looked extremely happy, but she was also glowing. He finally asked her about it. "You just seem different. I can't put my finger on it, but something is different." she laughed softly. "Wanna know a secret?" and without waiting for an answer she blurted out"I am pregnant!" He spewed his drink all over the table in the most undignified manner, and started coughing violently. "You're what?" he managed to get out. "Pregnant. With child. Bun in the oven." Concern settled on him. "But isn't it, risky? Having a child at your, stage , in life?"

Feigning hurt, she replied, "Are you implying that I am old? But in all seriousness, yes it is a bit risky. But my doctor said as long as I am careful, both of us should be fine. Will is so excited."

Eli laughed. "I am excited too. I am very happy for you both."

He was at the hospital shortly after the baby was horn, and when Will took him to nursery to show him his pride and joy, Eli didn't need him to point out which one. There, wrapped in a blue blanket, was the perfect replication of will, but with dark curls on his little head. "What's his name?" h aesked in a hushed tone. "I'll let Alicia tell you."

Will took him to her room, and he asked his question again.

"His name is Elijah Paul. And none of us are very religious, but we were hoping you would be his godfather."

He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes. "You are never going to stop surprising me, are you?" Alicia laughed, and shook her head. But he was okay with that. The journey he has travelled with this woman has been full of ups and downs, twists and turns, defeats and triumphs, and it has always been full of surprises. And surprisingly enough, Eli Gold was ok with that.

* * *

Love it or hate, let me know!


End file.
